Lui è il nostro 'te'
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=10 | data_ABC=25 marzo 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Sayid | giorni= | titolo_originale='He's Our You' | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis Adam Horowitz | regista=Greg Yaitanes | guest=Reiko Aylesworth - Amy Sayed Bedreya - Padre di Sayid Sterling Beaumon - Giovane Ben Patrick Fischler - Phil Jon Gries - Roger Linus Doug Hutchison - Horace Goodspeed Eric Lange - Radzinsky Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana William Sanderson - Oldham | costar=Dmitri Boudrine - Ivan Michael Hardy - Floyd Anthony Keyvan - Giovane Sayid Xavier Raabe-Manupule - Ragazzo Iracheno Joe Toro - Bartender }} è il decimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantatreesimo dell’intera serie. La DHARMA Initiative tenta di scoprire l'identità di Sayid Jarrah, mentre Sawyer cerca di assicurare che il suo segreto rimani in salvo. Trama Flashback Tikrit, Iraq riceve le congratulazioni dal padre|thumb]] Il padre di Sayid incita il fratello maggiore di Sayid ad uccidere una gallina, dicendogli che è ora di diventare uomo. Quando il fratello esita, il padre si arrabbia, dicendogli che rimarrà fuori casa fino a quando la gallina sarà morta. Un giovane Sayid giunge in suo aiuto dopo che il padre si allontana e senza esitare spezza il collo alla gallina. Quando il padre torna e scopre che la gallina è morta, si congratula col fratello, che ammette che a uccidere la gallina è stato Sayid. Il padre dice che è lieto di sapere che almeno uno dei due diventerà un vero uomo. Mosca, Russia spara a un disarmato complice di Widmore]] Sayid rincorre e uccide un uomo chiamato Andropov in un appartamento a Mosca, in Russia. Prima di ucciderlo, Andropov offre a Sayid denaro in cambio della sua vita, ma invano. Subito dopo Sayid incontra Ben ed egli lo informa che era l'ultimo uomo delle persone di Widmore che era un pericolo per gli Oceanic 6 e che Sayid è ora libero di vivere la sua vita. Nello sfondo si può vedere la Cattedrale di San Basilio. Sayid rimane sorpreso di avere finito il suo lavoro. Santo Domingo, Repubblica Dominicana visita Sayid a Santo Domingo|thumb]] Sayid sta dando una mano alla costruzione di una scuola per un'associazione chiamata Build Our World. Ben appare e si avvicina a Sayid, informandolo che Locke è stato assassinato, e che a ucciderlo è stato probabilmente uno degli uomini di Widmore per vendicarsi degli omicidi di Sayid. Ben dice a Sayid che un uomo si trova fuori dall'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa a sorvegliare Hurley. Ben lo accusa di essere un assassino, ma Sayid dice che non gli piace uccidere. Ben si scusa. Los Angeles, Stati Uniti si siede vicino a Sayid|thumb]] Dopo essersene andato dal porticciolo, dopo gli eventi dell'episodio , Sayid beve un MacCutcheon whisky al bar, quando vi trova Ilana. Flirtano fra di loro, e finisce dentro una stanza d'albergo. Così si baciano e si buttano sul letto, Sayid inizia a sfilarle uno stivale, ma riceve un calcio in testa. Ilana lo prende di mira con una pistola e rivela di essere stata assunta per portare Sayid a Guam dalla famiglia di Peter Avellino, che Sayid ha ucciso per Ben. Il giorno dopo, Ilana scosta Sayid all'aeroporto. Dopo aver notato alcuni dei Sei della Oceanic (Kate, Hurley e Jack) che aspettano per prendere l'Ajira Airways Volo 316 per Guam, lui chiede se è possibile cambiare volo, ma Ilana assicura sarcasticamente che gli comprerà una zampa di coniglio, e che non lo cambieranno. Sull'aereo, Sayid vede Ben Linus salire a bordo e chiede ad Ilana se lavora per lui, la quale nega. Lui descrive Ben come un bugiardo, un manipolatore e un mostro. Quando Ilana chiede a Sayid chi ma vorrebbe lavorare per quest'uomo di nome Ben, Sayid risponde "Io l'ho fatto". Sull'Isola e Radzinsky interrogano Sayid.]] Sayid è nella cella della DHARMA Initiative. Il giovane Ben gli porta un sandwich e un libro da leggere, e chiede se Richard l'ha inviato e che lo salverà a fuggire. Sayid viene interrogato più tardi da Horace Goodspeed e Radzinsky, ma non risponde a nessuna domanda. Quando Sawyer viene a conoscenza di questo, va a trovare Sayid da solo e cerca di convincerlo a fare una falsa confessione su come lui vuole disertare dalla popolazione nativa dell'Isola, gli Altri, ma Sayid rifiuta. , drogato, rivela informazioni sulle stazioni DHARMA]] Il giovane Ben porta a Sayid un altro sandwich, ma vi trova suo padre, Roger, che sta pulendo la stanza. Ben recconta a Roger che ha fatto un sandwich per lui. Roger assalta Ben e lo constringe ad ammettere che il sandwich era per Sayid. Sayid viene di conseguenza portato da Oldham, un residente della DHARMA esperto nell'estorcere informazioni. Quando Sayid chiede a Sawyer chi è, Sawyer addoloratamente risponde a Sayid "E' il tuo alter ego". Oldham da a Sayid una medicina che lo costringe a dire la verità. Sayid rivela la sua conoscenza a proposito delle stazioni della DHARMA, la Fiamma, la Perla e la futura stazione del Cigno. Lui racconta anche che è già stato sull'Isola per 100 giorni, e rivela di provenire dal fututo, cosa che mettette completamente in dubbio i catturatori. Quella sera, alcuni membri della DHARMA Initiative votano per giustiziare Sayid. Dopo un concenso della nua madre del gruppo, Amy, che porta Ethan in braccio, di come sarebbe difficile fare sogni tranquilli mentre un uomo del genere passeggia in giro, votano per l'esecuzione. Dopo la votazione, Sawyer tenta di lasciar fuggire Sayid per l'ultima volta, ma rifiuta, dicendo che ora ha uno scopo sull'Isola. e Juliet discutono le loro problematiche relazioni.]] La mattina dopo, Juliet esprime la sua preoccupazione con Sawyer che la loro vita nella DHARMA Initiative sarà messa in pericolo a causa del ritorno di Kate, Jack e Hurley sull'Isola. Kate scopre la loro relazione da Hurley a colazione, e scopre che anche Jack ne era al corrente. Più tardi, Juliet mostra a Kate cosa fare nell'officina. Kate la informa che lei sa a proposito della relazione di Juliet con Sawyer perché Hurley se l'è lasciato sfuggire. Juliet dice che per lei è un sollievo perché lei non sapeva come poterglierlo dire senza intedndere di "stare alla larga". Ma entrambe si sentono un po' a disagio, ma il loro discorso viene interrotto dall'arrivo di Sawyer che scorta Sayid nella sua cella. Durante la sera, Sawyer va a casa di Kate e le chiede per quale motivo sono ritornati sull'Isola. Prima che possa rispondere, comunque, un furgoncino DHARMA infiammato si schianto su una casa vicino. viene colpito da Sayid]] Mentre tutti sono distratti dall'incendio, Ben aiuta Sayid a scappare dalla sua cella, e fuggono dentro la giungla. Sayid viene visto da Jin, che guida un furgoncino. Sayid prova a convincere Jin che Sawyer gli ha detto di fuggirsene, ma quando la ricetrasmittente di Jin chiede informazioni, Sayid lo colpisce lasciandolo incoscio, e gli prende la pistola. Ben esclama a Sayid dove abbia imparato quella mossa e che devono sbrigarsi ad andarsene. Sayid dice soltanto "Avevi ragione su di me. Sono un assassino". Dopo un momento di riflessione, spara a Ben in pieno petto, e abbandona la scena. Curiosità Generale *Una grande mappa delle baracche può essere vista sul muro della sala di sicurezza. *A Mosca, la scritta al contrario "Олдхэм Фармасьютикалс", quando Sayid esce dall'edificio, è tradotto dal Cirillico in "Oldham Pharmaceuticals". * Un poster dei Geronimo Jackson può essere visto nel muro della caffetteria. Rappresenta Alice nel paese delle meraviglie, il Coniglio Bianco e il 'Brucaliffo'. * A prayer flag can be seen at Oldham's camp. On such a flag, each color represents a different element (sky, air, fire, water, earth), and those colors are arranged in very specific patterns. Tibetans believe the prayers and mantras will be blown by the wind to spread the good will and compassion into all pervading space. Therefore, prayer flags are thought to bring benefit to all. * Il disco del grammofono di Oldham è targato come Victor. * L'insegna del luogo di costruzione a Santo Domingo dice: "Otro Proyecto de 'Construyendo Nuestro Mundo' para servicio a la comunidad" che viene tradotto in "Un altro progetto 'Costruisci il Nostro Mondo' per il servizio della communità". * Questa è la seconda volta che vediamo Sayid ridendo, anche se era sotto gli effetti della medicina di Oldham. La prima è stata nell'episodio , quando ascolta il segnale radio della Rousseau. Note di produzione *Daniel, Desmond, Locke e Miles non appaiono in questo episodio. *Greg Yaitanes ritorna a dirigere questo episodio, dal primo che era . *Sebbene Achilles Gacis è creditato nell'episodio come uomo nella macchina, non appare in questo episodio. *Molly McGivern appare in questo episodio nel ruolo di Rosie, ma non viene inserita nei crediti. Errori * Dopo che Ben è stato ucciso da Sayid, il suo corpo cambia posione, prima scomposto, poi più dritto, e poi come prima. Si nota soprattutto dalle braccia. Anche la direzione della testa cambia. *Nell'episodio, nel porticciolo, Sayid dice a Ben, "Se ti rivedrò di nuovo, sarà estremamente spiacevole per entrambi. Mentre, in , Sayid si riferiva a Jack e Ben "Se vi rivedrò di nuovo, sarà estremamente spiacevole per tutti noi". * Il padre di Sayid ha un accento egiziano non iracheno. * Il pollo che viene ucciso da Sayid, all'inizio era più pasciuto, mentre dopo viene visto come malnutrito. *In the Moscow scene, Sayid walks past Ben's car, parked on the side of the road, and then enters the gate, where Ben's car is now parked behind Ben, who is standing outside it. ** The license plate of that car points to a nonexistent region in Russia, 158, and the numbers on the plate are flat whereas actual ones in Russia are pressed out. * There is a "СТОП" (STOP) sign done with a black text on white background on the right of the gates, which used before traffic lights above the stop-line for the red light, but there is obviously no traffic light near. * There no such view on Red Square where a car could be parked. * The food pyramid seen on the wall of the cafeteria was not created until 1992. *Quando Sayid guarda Hurley a prendere biglietto all'aereoporto, la donna dietro il bancono non è Nalini vista in . * "Oldham Pharmaceuticals" è un nome molto strano per una farmacia in Russia, dovrebbe essere piuttosto "Compagnia Farmaceutica di Oldham" con diversa scritta in Russo: "Фармацевтическая Компания Олдхэма". * The small CCTV camera we saw in the cell holding Sayid was a modern CCD camera. The only CCD camera available in the 70s is like this. * Prima che Sawyer va a trovare Sayid nella cella, dietro Phil è visto un Apple Lisa. Questo computer non fu ancora messo in commercio per altri 6 anni. Tematiche ricorrenti *Sayid continua a mentire su chi è, da dove viene, e come è finito nelle Baracche. **Comunque, una volta drogato da Oldham, dice la verità a proposito del volo Ajira e Oceanic 815, ma non lo credono. *Kate scopre che Juliet è con Sawyer, e le due sono più amichevoli fra loro. *I membri della DHARMA Initiative votano di uccidere Sayid. *Ben confessa a Sayid che ha incontrato per la prima volta Richard 4 anni fa. *The license plate of the Russian car in front of which Ben waits for Sayid is "E 608 PC|158." *Ben's father is abusive. *Juliet tells Kate to fix a "flat 4 engine." *Sawyer reports on the walkie-talkie that Building 15 is on fire after the flaming DHARMA van plows into it. *Sayid says he is from the future. *Sayid kills a chicken. *Sayid is held prisoner by the Dharma Initiative. *Ben lies to Sayid about the details of Locke's death. *Ben does kind things for the prisoner and helps him escape much the same way his adoptive daughter Alex did. *Sawyer calls the world visible through the window of his Barracks house "the TV". *Sawyer calls Horace Goodspeed "H". *Sawyer calls Radzinsky "Stu". *When Sayid says he's superstitious about flying, Ilana sarcastically offers to get him a rabbit's foot. *Ben tells Sayid that he can't help being a killer and torturer because that's his nature. Sayid denies this, saying he doesn't like to kill. Before he shoots young Ben Linus, he tells him he was right. *Sayid shoots the young Benjamin Linus in an attempt to prevent the future. Analisi della Storia *Sayid uccide Andropov. *Sayid spara Ben. *I tentativi di Sawyer (per far scappare Sayid) cadono a pezzi. *Juliet e Kate si riconciliano. Riferimenti culturali *''A Separate Reality:'' Ben gives this to Sayid to read. Written by Carlos Castaneda in 1971, this allegedly non-fictional book is about a man's experience working with a self-proclaimed sorcerer. The authenticity of the book, along with the rest of Castaneda's series, has been a topic of debate since they were published. Part of the story is about the effects of plants that caused mind alterations - like mushrooms - that help people "see." *''I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby:'' Oldham is playing a song on his phonograph in front of his teepee. It is a popular song published in 1928. The music was written by Jimmy McHugh, the lyrics by Dorothy Fields. According to the Jazz Standards website, the song was originally written as "I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Lindy" in honor of Charles Lindbergh for the Broadway revue Harry Delmar's Revels (1927) but was dropped from that show. *''The Silence of the Lambs:'' Sayid is waiting, hands crossed at the cell wall looking straight ahead as young Benjamin Linus enters the holding room. This scene is an eerie homage to the character introduction scene in the 1991 film Silence of the Lambs. Hannibal Lecter, is shown restrained behind thick glass panels and windowless stone walls is waiting for Clarice Starling, his nemesis. Tecniche di narrazione * Ben tells Sayid that he is a killer and Sayid eventually shoots Ben after contemplating his earlier remarks. * After the murder of Andropov, Ben tells Sayid "You are free". Immediately after, we see Sayid behind bars in 1977. * Sayid tells Oldham the truth about all he knows about the Island, but Oldham doesn't believe him. * Sayid probably would have been dismissed as insane had he not mentioned the unnamed and incomplete Swan by name and function. * Sawyer describes young Ben as a "sweet kid." * Amy is concerned about the safety of the children of DHARMA, including Ben, who is ultimately responsible for the demise of DHARMA. * Hurley was put in charge to manage the Swan's food supply. Now he works as a chef for the DHARMA initiative. * Ben serves Sayid a chicken salad sandwich after we see a yound Sayid kill a chicken. Riferimenti fra gli episodi *Nel flashback d'apertura, un bambino si trova a dover uccidere al posto del fratello. * Un bambino appicca un incendio al fine di rovinare i progetti degli adulti. *Radzinsky dice di aver contattato Ann Arbor. *Un giovane Sayid rompe il collo di un pollo. *Sayid ordina un MacCutcheon. *Sayid parla la Fiamma e dellaPerlacon gli altri. *Ben dice di aver incontrato Richard. *Ilana nomina la famiglia di Peter Avellino. *Juliet says that she and Sawyer are done "playing house". *Ben mentions a man waiting outside Santa Rosa. *Sayid is shown working for Build Our World in Santo Domingo *Jack mentions his conversation with Sawyer to Kate. Domande senza risposta *What happened to Ben after he was shot? *Where does Sayid go next after shooting Ben? *Who was responsible for the burning DHARMA bus? *Who would Horace Goodspeed contact in Ann Arbor? *How does Ilana know Sayid was responsible for the death of Peter Avellino?